The invention relates to a fluid-actuated rotary drive device, with a housing in which is formed a working chamber, which has at least partially a circular external contour extending concentrically in a main circumferential direction around a central axis, wherein there is mounted in the working chamber a swivel piston connected torque-proof to an output member accessible from outside the housing and able to execute a swivelling movement around the central axis, and with a space divider and stop unit which, in adopting an operating position, is or may be inserted in the working chamber so as to be immovable in such a way that it divides the working chamber, together with the swivel piston, into two drive chambers which may be pressurised in a controlled manner by a driving fluid to generate the swivelling movement of the swivel piston, and at the same time presets the maximum possible swivel angle of the swivel piston, wherein the space divider and stop unit has a space divider element fixed immovably to the housing with sealing in the operating position and at least one stop element separate from the space divider element and fitted or able to be fitted to the space divider element at an assembly interface while adopting a stop position on at least one of the two sides oriented in the main circumferential direction.
A rotary drive device of this kind known from JP 60-192287 U has a swivel piston fitted with the ability to swivel in a working chamber and which, together with a space divider and stop unit similarly inserted in the working chamber, makes a fluid-tight separation from one another of two drive chambers, each of which may be pressurised in a controlled manner by a driving fluid in order to generate the swivelling movement of the swivel piston. The space divider element consists of several elements releasably connected, in particular a space divider element, and a stop element separate from the former. The space divider element carries a seal with which it cooperates in sealing not only with the housing of the rotary drive device but also with the swivel piston. If it is used without an additional drive element, it simultaneously forms a stop for the swivel piston. A different maximum possible swivel angle of the swivel piston may be preset by the stop element which may be attached additionally. Before installation in the working chamber, the space divider and stop unit may be pre-assembled into an assembly module. In particular with a larger number of elements, handling is relatively laborious, since care must be taken to ensure that the space divider and stop unit does not fall apart. This is especially problematic in series production, in which short assembly times are important.
Known from DE 19511488 C2 is a rotary drive device described as a swivel piston motor which has a housing defining a working chamber, wherein the working chamber contains a swivel piston and an immovable inserted space divider. For presetting the swivel angle of the swivel piston, a setting device is provided on the outside of the housing and allows variable presetting of the swivel angle.